Shall Never Surrender
by AyanaRin
Summary: Everything you thought you once knew about the Sparda family was only half of the truth. See what happen's as the missing page's return. Genre's are Family , Hurt/Comfort , Romance ,Tragedy ,friendship , suspense , and Adventure. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Devil May Cry - Shall Never Surrender**_

**~ Introduction ~**

It was during one of the great war's of light and dark , Lucifer the current lord of the underworld had begun war on the human world. During this horrible conflict many live's were taken. Many brave male and female warrior's sacrificed their's live's to protect the human world we live in. But there were those who wanted to help Lucifer and they fought against the brave warrior's so the devil's of Lucifer's army didn't have to waste their time.  
Eventually the dark follower's as they were known started getting wiped out so Lucifer decide to have what was left of the dark warrior's create a divine tower which was named Temen-ni-gru the tower of fear. When the tower was complete Lucifer took the live's of the dark warrior's as sacrifices. A few dark warrior's were still alive they still chose to serve under Lucifer but they stayed away from where he and his troop's were ,to avoid getting killed. They attacked innocent village's and they enslaved the people moving to another village after they were done so they wouldn't get caught by a demon. They would leave surviving villager's and any women to Lucifer and the demon's. The men were used for worker's and the women were sacrificed ; the demon's didn't desire to have they're way with human women.

It was during the battle of the Necrenom resistance that one of the devil's started to take pity on them and every village that he found he let the survivor's go. This devil was called Sparda in the human language ; he was also the great grandson of Lucifer.  
Now Sparda's elder brother Sephiroth wasn't so kind. Sephiroth killed any and every human he could find. That was until Sephiroth met a certain girl.

Her name was Averune she was a priestess from the castle town of Fortuna. She belonged to the temple called Elluria ,she was one of the few brave enough to fight off the demon's. Her and a women named Selphie ,an elder women named Matier and a Prince named Lloyd were the only defender's. They're youngest member was a young girl named Eva ;Eva was they're caretaker when they were injured.  
Averune ,Eva and Lloyd were all from the same town ,when they were kid's the devil's army took their town over.  
Luckily that town was one of the town's that Sparda released so they're live's were spared.

Averune wanted nothing more than peace for her people that is why she fought.  
One day there were to many demon's attacking the outer wall ,they couldn't take them all so they broke formation separating to take them out. Averune was alone she hadn't seen a devil in hour's that was because Sephiroth wanted her to himself. He waited for her in the forest. She had run into a different demon though ,one much more challenging. His name was Kaizer ;he was Sephiroth and Sparda's father.  
Averune was a great warrior her skill's were amazing and she was admired on both side's in the war. She brought Kaizer down with ease ,she was attempting to deliver the final blow when Sephiroth appeared. Sephiroth had his guard's rescue his father and then he dismissed them. Sephiroth looked more human then the other demon's she had fought ;She was stunned by his beauty. He had successfully seduced her thus leading to her defeat.

He didn't want to kill her though ,he was also interested in her ;So when she awoke he had his way with her and he planted his seed in her womb. But it wasn't rape she wanted him as much as he wanted her. They began seeing each other in battle's and he would soothe her again and again time after time. Eventually she discovered a plant that was small and hard to see among all the grass but this plant had a water type substance dripping from the leave's ,she learned that it was strong against demon's stronger then any holy water or purification salt she ever used. So her and her group began using it as one their weapon's.  
One day Matier was fighting off Sephiroth and she hit him with the substance they named liquacent. Sephiroth retreated and barely made it to Averune's location before he collapsed. As she examined im she found out that the liquacent didn't kill higher demon's it only shut down their system ,thus causing them severe pain slowly causing them to go insane. Averune didn't want this to happen she loved Sephiroth so she kept searching for a cure. She searched for month's and she couldn't find a thing. She only had one option left ,to try and extract the liquacent from his body with holy water. It would put him in intense pain but it would save his life if successful. So late one night she returned to the shrine where she hid him from the other slayer's. She began using the ancient water wrap technique she was taught as a girl. The technique made the water wrap around you're hand and you could push it into someone healing them from inside. It was used mostly for healing internal bleeding.

Countless hour's had passed ,she preformed it on him several time's it didn't seem like it was working ;but she needed it to work he had promised her that if it did he would end the war and marry her. She didn't like seeing him in pain so she began to soothe him as she worked. Eventually several hour's later she had managed to save him ;and as he promised he withdrew his army and gave her his hand as an offering of peace.  
About a week after their wedding Averune gave birth to Sephiroth's son who they would name Xanaxis. They lived a surprising peaceful life for about four year's but ,Sephiroth was a demon and the great grandson of Lucifer so peace couldn't last forever...  
Sephiroth was suddenly summoned by his father that was an invitation he didn't want but also one he could not ignore for his father had also sent him a death threat saying that if he didn't go he was going to attack Fortuna. So with no choice Sephiroth left to see his grandfather.

It was around the same time that Sephiroth left that Averune had met Sparda Sephiroth's younger brother. Sparda and Averune began to notice they're feeling's for one another and they acted on them. In the half year that Sephiroth was away Averune had slept with Sparda twice , regrettingly she soon became pregnant.  
When Sephiroth returned she was already around four to five month's ,she explained to Sephiroth what had happened between her and Sparda not knowing that Sparda and Sephiroth were brother's ;surprisingly Sephiroth was not angry ,as long as Sparda kept her happy while he was away he didn't care. Of course Sephiroth was hurt by knowing that he wasn't the father of the child his wife was carrying but he promised that he would still love and care for the child.

A few month's later a little girl was born and both Sephiroth and Sparda cared for her though she seemed to take a liking to Sephiroth more which made him happy. But as always that happiness could not last forever ;on the girl's third birthday something happened to Sephiroth he became quiet and he stayed locked in his room all day. Sparda had told Averune about it since he noticed that is was upsetting the girl and Averune went to check in on him. When she got to the room it was dark ,darker than normal. She lit the candle by the door and walked in closing the door behind her ; after all she trusted Sephiroth with her life. That was a mistake.

AS she entered she notice him sitting on the bed ,he looked over to her and he stood up she began to ask him what was wrong when she felt his piercing cold blade go through her. He had impaled her stomach not showing any regret in his eye's. He ripped his sword out and with her last ounce of strength she managed to turn and run to Sparda and she begged him to protect her children ;She died in his arm's afterword's. Sparda was full of rage but he knew all he could do was leave. He could only take the girl though ,for he could not find Xanaxis.

A while had passed and Sparda met another girl ,her name was Eva she was one of Averune's friend's. Eva helped Sparda through the hard time's untill the day he told Eva to watch his young daughter ;Sparda had left to seal the demon world.  
Eva noticed the demon kind fading more and more day by day. She patiently waited for his return for she had also fallen in love with the young demon.

It was around a year or so later that Sparda returned to her Sparda was completely human, having sealed his power's with in the demon realm in Temen-ni-gru. Sparda had realized he also loved Eva so they began having slight relation's thus resulting in the birth of their twin son's another year later. Of course i'm sure you all know the legend.

But they're is a twist not many know about the real cause of Eva and Sparda's death's on the twin's ninth birthday. Yes it was Mundus's army who attacked the village where they stayed but he was not the one who killed them ,no it was Sparda's elder brother Sephiroth. He had taken Sparda's life when the twin's were eight ,and he returned to take Eva's life a few month's later. Though when he did Eva was pregnant with Sparda's last child.

You're probably wondering how I know this. It's simple ... I was there.  
My name is Lena though I am now thirty seven I still remember that day like it just happened before me. That was the day I lost the rest of my family. I am that little girl.

I now have a family of my own and they mean the world to me but...recently I've noticed Sephiroth glaring at me from the mountain's ;and he's not alone.

I've heard rumor's of my brother's being alive ,they say Dante became a great Devil hunter and he run's a business in Rockbell city called Devil May Cry. Vergil was said to have died in hell but he's been seen recently ,and then there's Nero I've never met him but he's now the new leader of the order of the sword in Fortuna. Vergil and Dante probably wouldn't even recognize me if they remembered me at all. Anyway I just know something is going to happen ,so I must find them and ask for they're help. Only we together stand a chance against him if they refuse any one of them the end of this world will surely come.

To be continued.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sephiroth is not the one from final fantasy he is my OC I just used the name.  
He's slightly linked to the ff version ,because his weapons are twin odachi sword's.

Thanks for all the views OuO


	2. Chapter 2

_**Devil May Cry - Shall Never Surrender**_

**~ Chapter One : Road to Fortuna ~**

I left a few day's ago headed to Fortuna Surprisingly I hadn't run into many demon's , just a few lower level one's. Nero must take his job seriously .  
I started walking through the entrance of Mistis forest. It was quiet a little to quiet. Was this forest left unguarded? I was beginning to think it was until I was ambushed by the knight's of the order. A younger male with white hair walked up to me ;this must be Nero. "Who are you and ah are you here?" He asked. "My name is Lena. I'm here to speak to you." I replied. He stared at me for awhile. He waved his hand dismissing the guard's around him. "What about?" "I need you're help." He smirked and turned halfway. "A demon asking me for help? Well that's new." He somewhat scoffed. "Nero I'm you're sister." I explained to him. He looked at me like I was insane. " Sister? I don't have a sister , hell I don't have a family." " I can prove it." I said confidently. "Please how could you possibly be related to me , alone my sister?" He asked as he rolled his eye's. I sighed. "Let me talk to Selphie she would remember me." Nero suddenly got an angry look on his face. "You're a demon claiming to know me and you just assume that I'll let you into the Town!." He yelled. "Nero ,I'm not going to hurt anyone." I said trying to calm him down. " My mother's name is Averune I'm sure you've at least heard her name." I continued. "No I haven't ,It's wise not to lie." He warned me still angry.

It was then I saw a young light brown haired girl standing a few feet behind Nero. I now realized that Nero was trying to protect her. "You don't look at her ,you look at me." He growled. I turned my attention back to him. " Nero... If I remember correctly you have a crescent shaped birthmark on you're collar bone. " Nero seemed shocked when I told him. He glared at me more intensely as he unsheathed his sword on his back. "Kyrie go." He commanded the girl behind him. She hesitated for a moment but she did leave. " You know to much about me. " He said as he walked toward me. "Nero...I'm you'r sister." I said backing away.  
"Yeah ,how long are you going to keep that story anyway?" He asked grinning as he got closer. "Nero it's not a story. I'm really you're sister."  
Before I could realize what had happened he had his blade at my neck. He had every intention on killing me untill we heard he voice of an elder women. "Wait just a minute young one ,that girl speak's the truth. She is indeed you're sister." The women spoke strongly despite her age. Once Nero heard he imeaditly sheathed his sword. The elder women walked toward us. "Nero you have not heard the legend of Averune simply because of the tragedy that happened thirty three year's ago." She told him. Nero glanced at me then back at her. "What happened?" He asked. "It's better that Lena tell you when she's ready." She said as she began to walk away. Nero looked at me in an apologetic tone. "What did you want?" He asked in a soft voice , like he was embarrassed by his over reacting. "Will you come to Devil May Cry with me? I can explain everything there." He slightly sighed. So you know Dante to...fine I guess I'll come."

And so we set out on our way toward Devil may cry. Of course there was one place I had to go ,I had to pick up Vergil too. We obviously weren't going to leave imeaditly Nero still had to find someone to look after Fortuna and Kyrie.  
So I spent the night in the town. The town was strikingly quiet ,at least it was more quiet than what I was used to. I walked around for awhile it was different then I remembered ;of course I haven't been here in thirty three year's.

As I was walking around I noticed an abandoned temple. It was run down and it looked like it was falling apart ;I decided to enter anyway's. It was dark inside I could barely see a thing ,luckily I had my flash light. As I walked farther and farther I began to recognize where I was ,I used to play in these hall's as a child. I knew where I was going ,I was headed to My and Sephiroth's room ,I spent a lot of time there when I was young. I opened the door and of course it had to creek loudly. I entered cautiously and slowly ,I shined the light in the room and in the middle was a large copper colored stain. "This must be where he killed her." I said silently to myself.

As I moved the light across the room I noticed a picture in a frame on the window sill across the room. I began to walk toward it ,but I heard a man laughing. I quickly spun and I looked toward's the door ;I was horrified , there he was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I said startled. "Well I do live here Lena. Now I require you're blood ,hold you're wrist out for daddy." He said with a wicked tone to his voice. "You've been here the whole time? All these year's? " I asked ,backing away. "Yes of course I was." He answered. "Now give me you're blood my dear child!" He screamed as he lunged toward me. I stepped out of the way resulting in me slipping in the blood on the floor. Where had it come from it was just a stain a moment ago.

I was now covered in blood ,the thought that it might be my mother's blood made shudder ,as I looked up I saw Sephiroth readying his blade to impale me. As he swung down I panicked and I couldn't help but jerk away and scream as I closed my eye's.  
Instead of a cold steel blade impaling I felt an arm wrap around me followed by a Voice. "Lena! Lena are you alright?"  
This voice seemed familiar ,It sounded like Nero so I looked forward again and I saw Nero. Kneeling by me worried. " Where ,where did he go?" I asked ,still shaken by what had happened. "Lena no one else was here." "Yes there was I saw him!" I shouted back. "No...I saw you come in here so I followed you ,when you entered this room you started to head for the opening ,I hollered you're name and you looked at me horrified. Then you tripped after you asked me why I was here." He explained. Was I seeing thing's "I...I'm sorry. " I said as I let Nero help me up. I turned back toward the picture and as I did I saw my mother standing there ;covered in her own blood ,with blood dripping from her eye's. She was so pale she looked white. Even her long blonde hair was stained in blood. Her eye's were black nothing but emptiness was staring at me.

My heart was racing like never before. I was sure that Nero couldn't see her he didn't seem to know. She began to reach out to me but my heart couldn't take anymore , I suddenly lost consciousness. I didn't feel myself hit the floor so I figured that Nero had caught me.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story is fan made all rite's belong to their original owner's.**

**Thank's to : Angel de la muerute , Rasha the Dark Uchiha ,Dragonduval , Final fantasy lover 121 , Taiyouka assassin , Seif114 , Euraika , Team Eric Sookie , Dan Benner ,Claude16 , Magis666 , Saiyen epicness , Sexy blue eyed devil's , Shara731 , Ebony Redgrave and ninja wolf 95.**

* * *

**Devil May Cry - Shall Never Surrender Chapter Two : Unseen death ~Told by Nero's prospective~**

**Lena had collapsed in my arm's ,I was concerned for her safety. She said she saw the man who killed her mother but no one else was there. No one else had been there in year's.**  
**I carried her back into the town ,taking her directly to Selphie ;they seemed to know each other so maybe Selphie could help.**

**I hadn't realized how late it had gotten ,it was almost pitch black outside. I made it to the cathedral where I knew Selphie would be ;she was alway's there at this time of night. I walked up to her with Lena in my arm's. "Selphie." I said loudly ,calling out to her. She turned to look at me. "Ye..My god what happened?" She asked shocked about Lena's condition. "I don't really know ,we where in the ruin's of the Ellurian temple ,she said she saw someone and she fainted in my arm's." I explained the best I could. "Lay her on the altar my child. Let me see what trouble's her mind." I did as Selphie asked and I put Lena down on the altar. Selphie walked over to her and placed one hand on her heart and the other on her forehead. Selphie then closed her eye's and chanted something under her breath.**

**After awhile Selphie opened her eye's and she walked over to me. "The poor girl saw what I saw year's ago after I last visited the temple." She said as she shoo her head. "What do you mean?" I asked.**  
**"Well Nero ,I shall tell you the reason why Elluria temple was abandoned. Long ago around when Lena was three I believe , Sephiroth had let jealousy consume him and that jealousy eventually turned to hatred. Sephiroth had learned year's before that Lena was not his daughter an that while he was away lady Averune Cheated on him with his younger bother Sparda. This was a few year's before Sparda became Fortuna's leader. On the night of Lena's birthday Sephiroth killed her mother in cold blood. Of course lady Averune managed to beg Sparda to run with their daughter before she died." Selphie explained. "So what does this have to do with her fainting?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed. "Patience young one im getting to that."**  
**"Patience isn't something I'm known for." I said laughing back. " After the chaos had calmed down the other priestesses myself included went to go clean the blood stain's out of lady Averune's room. I was the last notified so obviously I was the last to arrive. On my way I noticed several of the girl's suddenly got extremely sick and they were being treated outside of the room ,only a few were still conscious ;but they were also shaken they were scarred to death. Nobody wanted to go into that room. I was young and curious back then so I decided I would sneak into the temple late one night. As I walked through the corridor's I thought I saw Sephiroth walking to the room they both shared. I followed him but when I entered the room he wasn't there." She continued.**  
**"Yes but she said that she saw him in the room." I exclaimed. "Well if you would stop interrupting me..." She said pausing before she continued to tell her story. " I noticed that the blood was nothing more then a stain. So I walked around it toward the window ,I noticed a framed picture of the two. This puzzled me, Sephiroth never had his picture taken ;not even with his wife. I reached for it but I heard his voice ,he wasn't speaking a language I understood but I knew it was him. I turned back toward the doorway and I saw him standing their and the once hardened blood on the ground was now fresh looking. I remember I thought he had impaled me and I fell to the ground. As I looked up before I lot consciousness I saw lady Averune standing there covered in blood staring at me. The next day when I awoke I was in some sort of shock. I was freezing nothing could warm me up for week's ; I was lucky I did not die for a lot of the girl's had. That is why we abandoned the temple. No female could enter and if a male entered they did not notice a thing." She said ending her story.**

**I stayed quiet for awhile. "So that will happen to Lena too? Will she fall sick? Will she die?" I asked now extremely worried about her.**  
**"She may...she is half demon so it may have a different effect on her system's." Selphie answered. "For now we sit and wait."**

**And that's exactly what I did. I stayed by Lena's side all night waiting for her to wake. She finally opened her eye's at three am. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned. "I'll be fine." She said as she coughed. "No you're not..you sound sick."**  
**"That doesn't matter we still have to go find Vergil." She said determined. I could tell she didn't feel well. "You're not going anywhere untill you feel better." I said as I layed my hand on her's , it was like Selphie had said she was frozen. As I placed my hand on her's I noticed she had a bracelet on with the name Faize engraved on it. " Lena ,who's Faize?" I asked. She looked down at the bracelet then she looked away slightly blushing. "He's my husband." She answered shyly. I smiled somewhat. "You have any children?" She smiled too. "Yes I have a son ,his name is Ryukotsei." She answered once more. "So where are they?" "They're about twenty four mile's east from here."**

**'Twenty four mile's? Did they even know she was here?' I thought to myself. I turned my attention to the balcony ,it was still dark but night around here was amazing. I decided I would go back to the temple to see if I could see anything. "Hey Lena ,I'm going to go check on Kyrie. I'll be back in a little while." I lied. "You should try and get some rest ,alright?" She nodded her head in agreement and she layed back down on the altar.**

**I headed out toward Elluria but while I was on my way there I decided I would call Dante. I pulled out the cell phone he had given me and dialed his number ;it was ringing. "What do you want?" I heard a voice ask. The voice wasn't Dante's it was kind rough and female. "Is this Lady or Trish?" I asked not able to tell their voice's apart yet. "Really and I was beginning to think you were smarter then those two." The voice said probably referring to Dante and Vergil. "Lady right? Listen I need you to research a couple name's for me."**  
**"Fine what are they?" She asked with an almost angry tone to her voice. "Faize and Lena." There was a slight moment of silence. "And what are they're last name's?" She asked. "Umm...I-I don't know." I answered. "Well...find out." She said as she hung up. Of course she'd do that. I wish Dante and Rin weren't alway's so active so he could answer the phone once and awhile.**

**I was now in front of the temple and I began to walk in ,I started to head the ame way I had went before. I still didn't see anything it was just dark. I was getting ready to turn around but I heard a young girl crying. Why was there a child in here?**  
**I looked for the sound but I couldn't find the girl that was crying. I decided I would check Averune's old room. The door was still open I had never closed it.**  
**When I went in I saw her a blonde haired girl about my age. She was sitting in the corner with her knee's kept close to her chest. "Are you alright?" I asked. She looked up at me frightened. "Wh-who are you?" "How did you get down here?" I inquired. "I don't know I woke up here." She replied as she slowly tried to stand. I helped her up. "Well you should stay in town for awhile." I insisted. She agreed and we walked back into Fortuna. I took her to an available room and I let her rest.**

**I remembered I told Lena that I would be back ,so I headed back toward the alter I noticed that Selphie was awake so I decided to tell her everything.**

**to be continued.**

* * *

**I don't remember the name of the town in Devil May Cry so if anyone know's please tell me.  
And to a few of my friend's that I actually know are going to read this ,I need a list of Devil arm's for a future chapter so if you can help it will be**** appreciated.**

**Anyway please check out these author's**

**Wolf angel75 ,Saiyen epicness , Ninja wolf95 , Rasha the Dark Uchiha , Tricia Kurosawa , The sorrow of Joy , angel de la meurte , Marajsky , Sesshys girl Lolo1 , Claude16 , Euraika , Verte114 , Taiyouki assasin ,Seif 114 , Dante's dark queen , Sexy blue eyed devil's , Ebony redgrave , Shara 731 ,angel arm's ,Chatterpie , Britani Gael , ,and jazmine killer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil May Cry - Shall Never Surrender**  
**Chapter Three : Darkside's (Lena)**

**I was glad that the nightmare form last night was gone. It was a sunny day ,I was standing on the balcony watching the sun rise. The warmth on my skin felt good. I knew that as soon as Nero was ready we were going after Vergil. I believed he was close to rockbell city ,at least that's what my information say's. **  
**I walked off of the balcony out to where the altar was , I saw Nero waiting there. " I doubt I'm going to able to change you're mind about going so I'm ready." He said. I looked at him and smiled. "Well alright then."**

**We set out ,since Fortuna didn't exactly have car's we had awhile to walk. It got a little hot so we had to stop a few time's to rest.**  
**Soon enough cloud's began to cover the sky and it started to rain. We decided to wait it out in a nearby cave we passed. Nero was nice enough to start a fire so we wouldn't get cold. We sat there in silence for awhile. "So Lena tell me... What do you remember about that day?" He asked. "When my mother died?" **  
**"Yes..." He replied. "Well I was only three ,it was my birthday. Let's see ,Sephiroth was avoiding me so my mother went to go see what was wrong with him. It had been almost an hour when Sparda rushed in and told me I had to go with him. He took me to an underground passage where he hid me. it was around midnight when Faize archived." Nero interrupted me. "The same one you're married to?" **  
**"Yes the very same. He was my care taker for many year's. Anyway when he came in I saw there was a lot of blood on his shirt ,he took his shirt off and threw it to the side ,falling to the ground. I went over to him and he told me that my mother was killed. That's all I remember." I said finishing my story. " I can't imagen how you must've felt...So what do you remember the day I was born?"**  
**"A lot actually..." I said sighing. " Can you tell me how you know I'm the right person?" He asked. "Because Eva named you ,Nero." I answered. Nero looked away at that moment. "Dante said he saw his mother die ,before she gave birth." Nero said in disbelief.**  
**"Yes that is what Dante saw but he was only nine at the time and he's repressed every memory from his childhood. When Dante left he was still alive ,she made Dante think she had died so he could escape. I found her lying on the ground having contraption's. She asked me to stay there with her while she was delivering. After she had you ,she told me to run away with you. That is exactly what I did. When I was out of sight I looked back and I saw Sephiroth standing over her ,he impaled her with the same sword that he killed my mother with. But she was still alive ...that bastard kept her alive for three more day's." I aid with tear's starting to fill my eye's. Nero put his arm around me. "You didn't have to tell me..." He whispered under his breath. I glanced over at him. "You can never tell Dante what just told you." He nodded in agreement. "You were born premature ,I didn't have the tool's to keep you alive. Before I left Eva told me that you're name was Nero ,so I went into town with you and I stole a bracelet with the name Nero on it from a store. When we left I put the bracelet around you're neck and I left you in Fortuna." **  
**Nero looked at me and sighed. "Why didn't you stay?" He asked. "Because ... Faize was there when Sephiroth attacked ,I saw him die...I wasn't going to leave him there...I loved him." I answered. "You didn't love me?" With those word's I began to cry heavier. Nero held me closer. "I'm sorry ,that was supposed to be a joke." He apologized. "It's alright."**

**After the rain stopped we continued to where Vergil lived. I knew he lived with some girl in a house located on the outskirt's of Rockbell city. We were close we were walking on the high way as I speak. "Nero ,do you know the way to Vergil's house?" I asked him. "No ,Only Dante know' were Vergil live's." He replied. So we kept walking ,we eventually came to a forest that was right outside Rockbell. I decided that we should go through. **  
**As we traveled through the forest we came to an open field and at the center of the field there was a large self made cabin ,I noticed a female with long black hair in blue was sitting on the porch. "That's Ayana." Nero pointed out. I'm guessing that Ayana was the name of the girl Vergil lived with. **  
**As we were walking to the house a familiar looking women with long blonde hair walked out next to Ayana. "Who's she?" I asked Nero. "Her name is Trish. Something happened between her and Dante ,and since then she's lived with him." Nero replied. " He's not with Rin anymore?"**  
**Nero laughed." No it's not like that ,they may of kissed once but Dante can't bare to be apart from Rin. You should see the fit's he throw's when she's not around." Nero Explained. We walked down the hill toward their house. "Is Vergil here?" Nero asked Ayana. She looked at him and smiled. "No he isn't here right now ,he was on his way into town." She replied.**  
**"Nero would you wait here ,I'd like to talk to Vergil Alone." I asked him. "Umm yeah sure ,go ahead."**  
**I imeaditly set off toward town it wasn't far away beside's if meeting Vergil was anything like Nero I didn't want to involve anyone else in the fight.**

**I had just reached town I was walking through one of the back allies when I came across a group of three men. " Well aren't you quite the looker." One of the men said. He looked older then the other two He had shoulder length blonde hair and he wore a black and green outfit. "We should leave her alone..." The younger looking of the male's stated. "Tch and why should we do that.?" The third rugged looking one asked. " She look's like the man that killed the other's." He said with fear in is voice. "Hmph regardless she still look's fun to play with." The elder one spoke beginning to approach me. I gripped my sword tightly. "There is no need for violence little girl." He scoffed as he grinned. I heard footsteps behind me. "You should think twice." I heard heard a man say. The younger of the three got up and ran. A man stepped in front of me ,he was wearing blue. "So you two are staying?" he asked as a wicked smile grew across his face. "Then tell me ,do you still want to harm my sister?"  
I smiled a little when I heard him say sister ,he remembered me. "Vergil let's just go they're not worth our time." I stated ,not wanting anything to happen to the men ;even though their plan's were to harm me. "So you'r the same man who killed my older brother." The older one asked. Vergil continued to smile as he unsheathed his sword. "Yes I am. Would you like to join him?"**

**To be continued.  
**

* * *

**If you dont know what theyre talking about in the last scene read chap 2 in dark love.**


End file.
